


Keep Me Close

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, HP Kinktober 2020, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vaginal Sex, deep talks, mentions of a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: Everyone is at the burrow for Harry and Ginny's wedding, which means you get to room with boyfriend George, in his childhood bed... with Fred just across the room...
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Kudos: 177





	Keep Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote for fred a while back so i think it's time i give georgie some love  
> pls be aware that fred is like five feet away from them, but is asleep.  
> also not really smut since neither of them cum, more wholesome than anything
> 
> kudos and comments encouraged, thank you for reading!  
> if you'd ever like to request anything, my tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass

You swallowed the last few drops of your black-honey tea, letting the teacup settle gently on the table beside you. A fire burned warm and bright in the hearth of the Weasley home, providing a soothing atmosphere around you. The couples were posted around the room, Ron and Hermione stood separated but touched in the low light, Ginny and Harry broke the tradition of not seeing each other the night before the wedding and relished in the warmth around you all. 

George sat up straighter than you, head lolled back on the worn couch, you leant on his shoulder, eyes nearly closing. The conversation had died down and there was silence, ready to embrace everyone in the room. 

Things had changed, since the war that is, you caught yourself staying up later whenever you were with George or any of the other Weasleys, not wanting to waste a single second. You'd begun to take care of yourself too, taking mental health days when it all got too much, and to think, you were only in your early twenties and you'd already seen the aftermath of war. 

You yawned, not as quiet as you would have liked, but enough to bring George back to his senses, _had he been sleeping?_ You pondered, rubbing his arm gently with your hand. His voice gravelly and hoarse, George turned his head to yours, mumbling out, "Should we go to bed?"

You nodded slowly, sighing when George got up first, your secondary source of warmth gone. He pulled you up off the couch and announced to the room you'd be off to sleep before the big day. You waved them all off, quickly saying goodnight and trudging up the stairs together, content and filled with warmth. 

Molly hadn't allowed other family to stay over the night before the wedding, but even then there was barely any room for you. Hermione was upstairs in Ron's room, Harry and Ginny squeezed into her childhood bedroom, Bill, Charlie and Percy had all arrived home and retreated to their own floors which meant you had no other choice than to room with George - not like you were complaining. 

To save George the worry about kicking Fred out of their room so you could change, you'd slipped on your pajama's earlier that night. You wore one of George's old jumpers, thick with the smell of him and old sweatpants that kept you warm, so all you had to do was slip into bed with George. 

The door opened, revealing that Fred had in fact fallen asleep, to which you crept quietly on the floorboards, shuffling around on George's bed as you watched him undress in the lowlight, figure illuminated by the light from the hallway behind him. He shed most of his layers, only replacing his trousers with long pajama pants before he shut the door quietly behind him and crawled into bed with you. 

Fitting onto a teenage boys bed, with said boy who had grown to be over six feet was challenging. Your back was pressed up more closely to the wall, whilst your chest was against his. You nuzzled close, bumping foreheads with him as your breaths mixed. You looked down at his lips, before looking at the rest of his face, to which he did the same because you both pushed forward in an attempt to get closer. 

Your lips connected and you whined when George managed to slip his tongue into your mouth. You pulled back as soon as you heard Fred turn over in his sleep, eyes wide. 

"Let me cast a silencing spell so he won't hear us," George whispered. 

"So you had something in mind then, I'd expect nothing less." You skipped a beat, "Isn't that wrong to do to Fred?" You asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

"We did it all the time at Hogwarts, have you forgotten?" Even in the darkness you could tell he was smirking. 

"No. It's just that we're in _his_ room, in your room, you're not sharing with like five other people. It's more intimate."

George shrugged and shifted. "Best get to sleep then, if you're not wanting to do anything."

You sighed and turned on your side, letting George settle close to you, chest heating your clothed back. One hand moved to rest over your hips and stomach, and the other remained at the top of your head, playing with your hair. He pressed small kisses along the line of your neck and your hairline soothingly. You shifted around a tad, trying to find a comfortable position. George's hands didn't still you so you didn't see it as an issue, but when you felt the hardness poke you through your jumper you knew the silencing charm was about to be cast. 

"Stop moving, I'm already hard." He whispered into your neck, sending shivers down your spine. 

"Sorry, Georgie," You managed. One of George's hands came around to your front, slipping under the large woolen jumper to find that you opted out of wearing a bra, or even an under-shirt. You gasped lightly when his rough hands made contact with your nipples, rolling the hardening bud around between the tips of his index finger and thumb. 

"No bra, hey? If I find you've got no panties on you'll be getting it." George's voice was hoarse, sending more shivers and sparks to bounce around your body. He fixated on each nipple at different times until they were both pointed and standing to attention. His hand grazed the skin on your lower body, slipping under the waistband of your pants and then under the tight band of your underwear. George mumbled into your skin, "Good girl,"

You closed your eyes and swiveled your hips around, making sure to brush against his straining cock to which George grunted just below your ear. It felt wrong to you, to tease and play with George when Fred could wake at any time and be the victim to George fucking you. But now that George had gotten started, you knew you both wouldn't be able to stop, chasing after the pleasure that bound you. 

You turned on your side so that you both faced each other. "I don't have the energy to fuck you," You admitted, stifling a yawn. 

"Neither do I, just wanna keep you close." George said back to you, pushing your hair away from your face. Arousal turned over in you, like a folding blanket, soft and warm. When George removed his hands from you entirely you knew it was your chance to take off your sweats, rolling them down your legs as best you could in the confined space. George had the same idea apparently, sliding his pants down and taking his boxers with them, though only to about half-way down his legs. His hand came to cup your pussy, thumb reaching back and circling your clit ever so slightly. His middle finger broke apart from the curved shape his hand had formed and slowly entered you, being swallowed up to the knuckle.

"Shit, George," You panted, head resting on the pillow. You opened your legs as best you could given the space constraints, which let him slip his index finger inside of you as well. In the darkness you could tell he was smirking, lapping up the noises you released, muffled by his chest. 

Slowly he removed his fingers, wrapping his hand around his aching cock with the digits that had just been inside of you, his jaw tightened in an attempt from making a loud noise. You hoisted your left leg over his in order to give him more access. Given the circumstances you'd rather be on top of him to make the transition more smooth but you made-do with what you had. 

Inch by inch George entered the tight, wet heat, jaw going slack when he his cock was half sheathed by your pussy. You held onto his arm to guidance until George was bottomed out. When he didn't thrust out you knew you were going to ache come morning. You bit the inner flesh of your cheek as you both settled to the feeling of togetherness, connected by flesh and soon to be pleasure. 

Your body felt overwhelmed, full of Weasley cock. You tried to not clench much, but somehow you still did it involuntarily whenever George ran his hands over you, cupping and grazing soft skin. You sighed, focusing back on George. Your lips were pressed into a thin line and you opened them to invite George's tongue back into your mouth, eagerly accepting this unspoken invitation, George came to cup your cheek.

Your kisses were sloppy and messy and wet, which had alerted Fred less than three meters away. He thwarted a spare pillow at Georges head, complaining quite loudly, "If you're going to fuck _at least_ put up a ward." 

His voice caused you to freeze, and you almost felt your soul leave your body. Without thinking you clenched, hard. Georges voice almost cracked when he threw something of his own at Fred, hearing it land on the floor quickly after. "Just don't use your ears, Fred, I'm sure there's a spell for that." He attempted to chuckle, the death grip your pussy had on his cock hadn't loosened, fear running through your veins, _what if he saw?_ You thought, immediately jumping to the worst conclusion possible. 

Fred mumbled a curse before he shuffled around, turning on his side to face away from the pair of you. 

When it became quiet again, the room filled with the mindless snores of Fred, that was when you released your grip on George's cock. He breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled, "Thought you were never going to let me go, you're already so tight but that was like Heaven and Hell mixed together."

You playfully slapped his arm, "Put the damn charm up, Weasley." George rolled his eyes but complied, speaking louder once the magic was set in place. The magic would block sound, but wouldn't make you invisible. Which meant you had to stay where you were, you couldn't mount George and ride him, you'd have to stay joined to him by his side. 

"Now that we won't be having any interactions.." George trailed off, hands touching your skin now. 

"I hate to say it George but I'm still too tired to fuck you," You spoke, freed of being quiet. 

"It's alright, let me talk you through it. I have a story to tell."

"If this is the rabbit's kid book again, George I swear to-"

"I wouldn't dare, especially when you're so nice and warm around me." He paused, rolling his hips so that even more of his cock was buried inside of you, his breath hitched before he returned to a normal breathing rate, "I keep thinking about the wedding tomorrow, and wondering if we'd ever get married." That hit you like a train of bricks, buried with his cock inside of you, George Weasley announced he'd like to marry you. You looked up at him with hooded eyes, clouded by lust though he wouldn't be able to see due to the lowlight, even the light from the hallway had been turned off, leaving you submerged in darkness. "We could have it here, it'd do Molly's head in but she'd be happy to see us marry." He rambled, pressing light kissed to the parts of your exposed chest he could reach. 

"Gods, what I wouldn't do to see you in a white gown, all mine walking down the isle. Watchin' everyone get jealous over you." You surged forward to join your lips with his again, letting sloppy wet noises spill from your mouths, foreheads joining together as you tangled one of your hands around to the back of his head where bright orange hair met the skin of his neck. "I'd like that, Georgie, but I think I'm going to need a ring first."

"I'll accio one right now, for ya'." You knew he would do it in a heartbeat. 

"We've got our whole lives now that the war is over. Maybe we should move out of the flat above the shop before you propose, yeah? Even if we're not married till we're fifty, I;ll still be with you."

George sighed, "I know love. Call me old fashioned for wanting to be married to you quick, but I want to start a family with you. I want to beat Bill and Fleur."

"Having kids is not a competition, George." You scolded him, moving back slightly before realizing you were still joined by your hips. His presence wasn't as full as he was prior, you could feel him softening inside of you. George noticed this too, using a hand to guide himself out of you a sigh releasing itself from your throat as you were left unfortunately empty. "I'm going to be walking lopsided tomorrow, and we didn't even fuck properly." You whispered, noticing that the ward had worn off, magic dissipating in the air like dust particles. 

"I'm sure no one will notice, everyone's gonna have their eyes peeled on Ginny's dress."

"It is quite beautiful." You sighed, turning around again, pulling up only your underwear, feeling George do the same, except with both layers for him. "Goodnight George,"

"Goodnight, Y/N." He kissed the nape of your neck, relaxing completely as Fred from across the room sighed in relief, "Finally!" Causing you and George to both chuckle. "Tomorrow night I call dibs on Percy's room!" 


End file.
